Ava Has the Sniffles
A Season 2 episode of Waylon the Tap Dancing Wolf Plot Ava is sick with the sniffles and can't get out of bed. Waylon and his friends tried to cheer her up by telling stories and feeding her favorite chicken to her until she feels better. But soon Waylon becomes uncomfortable when his friends over did things to help his sister feel better. Finally, Waylon says the best way to help someone who is sick is to let him/her rest. Waylon's friends realize this and leaves Ava alone so she can rest, much to the relief of Waylon, who is always a good brother to Ava. Trivia Ava is sick with the sniffles and has to stay in bed the entire day resting in her wolf bed. Ava and Rita watches Wild Kratts on TV. Coincidentally she loves the show. She enjoys watching it. At one point, Ava and Rita tells the brothers to be careful. Ava and Rita share the same voice actresses as Koki and Aviva. Ava eats her chicken while watching Wild Kratts. Rita even tells a story similar to Wild Kratts. Ava enjoys hearing it. Ava has a plush stuffed elephant similar to Thornsley from Wild Kratts. She also has a plush stuffed grizzly bear similar to Little G too. She even has her own ball to play with. Ava loves sleeping in her wolf bed. She also sleeps with her stuffed animals. Quotes: Waylon: Hi, Antonio. Antonio: Hola, Waylon. Where's Ava? Waylon: She is sick. Very sick. Antonio: Pobrecita. Poor Ava. I hope she's ok. Waylon: I better go check on her. Antonio: Oye. A loud sneeze was heard. Waylon: That sure was loud. Waylon sees Ava resting in her wolf bed. Ava: Hey, Waylon. I'm not feeling well. Waylon: I can see that, Ava. I'll get you some chicken. Ava: That would be great. Thanks. (blows nose) Waylon: I'll be back with your chicken. Ava: Oh, yes. My chicken and my chicken soup. I don't like being sick at all. Just then, Antonio stops by. Antonio: Hola, Ava. How are you feeling, mija? Ava: Not so well, Antonio. Antonio: Si, si. The sneezies. I get it. Ava: It's been bugging me all day (sneezes) Antonio: Ayayay. You need to rest, mija. The more you rest, the better you will feel. Ava: Thanks for the advice, Antonio. Antonio: No hay problema. Happy to help, Ava. Ava: Antonio, can I have my chew bone? It makes me feel better. Antonio: Si, si. Chew bone coming right at you. Ava: Thanks. (blows nose) I love my chew bone. Waylon: Hi, Ava. Here's your chicken and chicken soup. Ava: Thanks, Waylon. (drinks the chicken soup and eats her chicken) That hits the spot. Waylon: How about I do a little tap dance to cheer you up? Ava: Yes please. You know how I love it when you tap dance. You're my favorite tap dancing brother. Waylon: Aww, thanks. Ok, here goes. Waylon sings and dances to the song Charleston. Ava: Wow. You're getting better, Waylon. Waylon: Of course. Ava: Why don't you play with the rest of our friends while I have my rest so I can feel better? Waylon: Great idea. See you later, Ava. Ava: Thanks, brother of mine. I'll see you later. Waylon: Get well soon. Scene change Waylon was doing his morning walk. Waylon: Sure hope Ava gets better soon. I better get some breakfast. Now what should I have. Oh yes. Jelly beans! Meanwhile, back with Ava. Ava: I'm bored. (blows nose) But when I'm sick, I really need my rest. Let this sleeping wolf lie. Rita: Hi, Ava. How are you? Ava: I'm fine, Rita. (sneezes) Just enjoying my chicken, though. Rita: Ooh, you don't feel so well. You have a cold. Ava: Yes, that's another thing that I'm having. A bad puppy flu. Well, I'm not a puppy anymore, but still, it's a puppy flu. Rita: Say, why don't I tell you a story to cheer you up. About two brothers who saved wildlife around the world. Ava: Why does that sound familiar? Rita: These brothers are adventurers. Ava: I know that. Rita: And today they are Creature Adventuring to the Deep Sea. Ava: They're looking for Creatures of the deep sea. (blows nose) Rita: Exactly. Ava: And they ride on a new submersible. Rita: Yup. Ava: I have seen that episode before! Rita: Sure you do. Let's watch it again together. Ava: Ok, Rita. Ava and Rita watches Wild Kratts. Both: Whoa! Rita: I did not see that coming! Ava: That is one huge squid! Rita: He's huge! Ava: Look out, bros! Rita: Behind you! Meanwhile, back with Waylon. Waylon: Mmmm. These jelly beans taste so good! Antonio: Hola, Waylon. Waylon: Hi, Antonio. Just snacking on my jelly beans. Antonio: Delicioso. I'll have some too! Waylon: Help yourself. Antonio: They're so good. No wonder you like them, amigo. Waylon: Yep. They're the best. I love jelly beans. Antonio: Want to help me do some laundry? Waylon: Sure, Antonio. Antonio: Gracias. Waylon: Happy to help. Seconds later, Mason came to check on Ava. Mason: Hi, Ava. Sorry to hear that you're not feeling well. Ava: Hi, Mason. (sneezes, then whines) I wish I wasn't sick. Mason: How about a belly rub to cheer you up? (rubs Ava's belly) Ava: Oh, yes. Oh, yeah. That's the spot. (barks) Mason: I know you love belly rubs. Ava: Mason, can you get me some more chicken? Mason: Sure, Ava. 42 chickens coming right up.